Queens of Justice: Light As A Feather
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: Kyira Hall ripped her crippled wings off her back at 10. Now at 17, Kyira is the first Thanagarian Green Lantern. She maybe John's daughter but they have nothing in common...
1. Chapter 1

Justice League Unlimited 

"Light as a Feather"

"Kyira? Ky, I heard a couple of thuds." Rex Stewart called down to his sister who had been in her room all day with their half brother Daryl and half sister Jerika Stewart. Jerika suddenly ran out of Kyira's room scared and pale. "WarHawk! Come quick!" Jerika told him, fright in her voice. "It's Kyira!" 

_Rex ran down the hall and looked into the darkened room. On the floor were bloody Thanagarian wings and no body attached to them. Rex could see why Jerika was scared but he felt utter terror._

"_Vixen-what happened!" Rex demanded of Jerika. A moment later, Daryl stepped passed Rex, his pants splattered with blood. "Wildheart-!"_

_Daryl didn't look at him. "…It was her idea…don't kill me…it was her idea…"_

_Rex let Daryl pass him. The winged man followed the young man a few feet from the door. "What are you talking about? Wildheart! Answer me!"_

"…_WarHawk…" Jerika's shaky voice made the half Thanagarian male look back into his sister's room. Laying in the light coming from her window balcony doors, a wingless girl was motionless with blood dampening the blue carpet around her._

"_Oh, god-Kyira!" Rex ran into her room and knelt beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder, expecting her body to be cold but she was actually warm. "Kyira?"_

"…_I couldn't live like that…as long as I had wings, I was meant to fly but since I was shot down…I couldn't live like that anymore…If I couldn't fly, I didn't want wings…" Kyira's voice was soft, almost too soft for Rex to hear. Rex scooped up his little sister and held her close._

"_Don't worry, Ky." Rex said standing. "Mother will understand."_

_Rex walked out of the room, blood dripping from his little sister's back. Jerika looked like she was going to be sick. Daryl didn't want to even look at the two half Thanagarians._

"_Rex, what's going on up here?" Shyira asked coming upstairs with Loria and John behind her. "Oh, my God-Kyira!"_

_Loria looked like she was going to faint. John looked at his youngest child in his eldest's arms._

"_What happened?" John asked, noticing Kyira's breathing was ragged as Shyira moved auburn hair out of her hatchling's face. "Where are her wings?"_

"_She's been grounded, John. Her wings were busted, remember?" Shyira shot at him. "Do you know what my people do to those who can't fly? They have no use so they're killed. At least here on Earth, removing her wings will let her pass off as human." Shyira pulled Kyira into her arms and cradled her. "It's alright, baby bird. Mama's here."_

_John looked at his hand then took off his ring. "Here, Shyira. Give Kyira my ring."_

"_John, no! You need your ring." Loria said, trying to stop him. John tossed the ring to his oldest son._

"_I'm not needed as Green Lantern anymore." John replied. "Give that to your sister, Rex. Come on, you two. You both have patrol to do."_

_As Loria and her 2 kids headed downstairs, Shyira glanced back at John._

"_That's all you have to say? Your baby girl is on the verge of death and you're just going to walk away like all of the other times she's needed you." Shyira accused. "You just give up what ever you don't want and that includes your own half human children. Just go and never come back. We don't need you anymore."_

0-0-0-0

WarHawk glanced over at the girl in black and green flying beside him. Her eyes were as green as the light surrounding her, allowing her to fly. The source of this light: the ring on her right hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Drumming her fingers on the table, Green Lantern watched Batman pace back and forth. Nightwing had her feet up on the table and Green Arrow was using her lap as a pillow. WarHawk watched him casually as the "Africa Twins", Vixen and WildHeart looked completely bored.

"I'm telling you, we ought to get Mama's take on this." Vixen told Batman.

_Oh, yeah._ Green Lantern thought rolling her eyes. _Like Vixen could crack this case without her necklace._ "Why not call Commissioner Gordon? I believe she'll help us if Terry's not the one who makes the call. And no, Rex-you can't be the one to call either."

WarHawk closed his mouth after his protest was canceled before he had a chance to voice it. Green Arrow and Nightwing both hid their smiles behind their gloved hands. Vixen glared at Green Lantern.

"You don't believe Mama will be able to help?" Vixen asked skeptically.

"Jerika, honey-I _know_ your mother won't be of any use to _anyone_." Green Lantern retorted dryly. "Without her oh-so precious necklace, Loria is only good for the run way except she's gotten too old to wear high heels and look good anymore."

Vixen's blood was boiling as Green Lantern looked at her nails casually. She couldn't see them through her black gloves but the action meant she couldn't careless about Loria. And that was the truth. Green Lantern hated the previous Vixen-and the new one too. Both were egotistical and vain. They were also the reason her father was never around.

"Anyway, we need to wrap this up." NightWing said, cutting in before Vixen could say anything. "I've got a curfew thanks to featherbrain over there and this time-if I'm late by even a second, I get Mitsy taken away and we all know I can't walk without it."

"Wait-you're in a wheelchair during the 'off hours'?" WildHeart asked surprised. Green Arrow looked over at Green Lantern.

"You're right, Kyira." The arrow slinger commented. "They are as thick as their parents."

"Tell me about it, Raye." The Lady GL scoffed. "They're my step sibs."

"You poor thing." NightWing said sympathetically.

"Boy, did Dru get your Genus right, Kyira." Vixen smiled wickedly. Green Lantern smiled wickedly back and propped her chin on her right hand. A green light hit the new gold clad girl over the head hard enough to smack her forehead into the table. "OW! KYIRA STUART-"

" 'Hall'-my last name's Hall-like my mother's." Green Lantern told Vixen icily. "The only way I'll admit to being his child is when he agrees you two aren't. I'm out of here. Central City needs me more than this Kevlar and Cybernetics circus."


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate her, Mother. She's worse than Loria."

Shyira listen to her daughter's venting as the 17-year-old hovered in mid air, supported by her Lantern ring.

"Just remember you're a mighty Thanagarian and she is nothing but a frail human." Shyira told her daughter. "If either of Loria's twins had wings, they wouldn't have survived having them ripped off like you did. On Thanagar, you're a hero. You're practically a God because there have only been 5 other Thanagarians to survive the Nal'Kar from day one. You are a God because you've lasted 7 years without your wings. The others didn't even last three."

Kyira blew her bangs out of her eyes. "We're not on blessed Thanagar, Mother." Kyira muttered, cutting her power and flopping next to her mother on the couch. "If we were, I wouldn't have to put up with those two morons at every meeting. God, Rebecca's lucky. She's an only child."

"Little Robin wasn't there this time?" Shyira asked surprised. "I thought she and Drusilla were inseparable."

"Usually they are but Beck's arm was dislocated by Dru's cousins, DeeDee and Dee." The female Lantern answered as she slumped in her seat. "Speedy and Batboy weren't there either. The Titans were on a new mission, getting chewed out by Static's son Bolt most likely. Gear should've never had that tweeker be the JL member to watch over them."

Shyira couldn't deny that. Bolt was so excitable when the new batch of Titans got in to the typical teenage, roommate stuff.

"How's Arsenal and Arrowette handling the shift out of Star City?" Shyira asked only to get a shrug.

"Only God knows. Mike took Hannah out on a camping trip last weekend." Kyira answered with a sigh. "Most of the team was gone so it was mainly me, Rex, the numbskull twins, Dru, Raye and Terry tonight. We didn't even have Barta with us. I think she went to Themascara again. Never know with that chick. I wish I could be on blessed Thanagar."

The former Hawkgirl put her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

"Then let's go to Thanagar, Ky. You, me and Rex. Just us three. Just those with Thanagarian blood. Let us return to the place we were born from."


	4. Chapter 4

Kazuma: Finally, I got the next chapter up.

Kyira: Oh, we're on Thanagar! Yay!

Rex: -sweatdrop- calm down...

* * *

Thanagar-still far out of the way but at least it was just a transport away instead of having an unknown local. Kyira had put a black jacket over her Green Lantern Core uniform and sunglasses over her eyes to hide their green glow. Thanagarians paid little attention to Shyira and her two children as they walked towards the consulate.

"I still don't see anyone from the GLC." Rex muttered to his sister.

Kyira smirked. "You just don't know how to find them." She casually pushed her glasses up on her nose higher, her Lantern ring showing only for a moment. Other Lanterns mingled in the crowds around them gave her a nod that no one else noticed. "They're on the look out for fellow GL's and for criminals. They have to blend in."

"You're just a show-off." Rex growled but silenced himself when Shyira shot him a look. "Sorry, sis…"

"Kyira?" A blush came to her cheeks as Kyira stopped, feeling light headed. She turned around to see Kyle Rainer, a fellow Earth located Green Lantern. "Wow, Kyira. What brought you all the way out here?"

"Oh, uh, no real reason. It's just a family vacation type deal. Mother thought it would be a good idea for Rex and I to come to Blessed Thanagar before we maimed each other from the stress the Stuart Twins are giving me." Kyira told him nervously. "I might have a few ulcers from those two."

Kyle laughed at that. "I know what you mean. John and Loria used to give me the same grief." Kyira lightly bit her lip. "It's good to see a friendly face around here. Don't get me wrong-I love the Corp but I miss Earth and the League. Thanagar's beautiful but I'm from Earth. I'm far from home so I guess I'm homesick. Funny thing, don't you think? We were chosen to be the peace keepers of the universes by the Elders and here I am, wishing for my old job again."

"Yeah, it is kind of funny." She agreed with a blush. Kyle put his arm around her waist and pulled her into a niche, shielding her from something. Then she found out what.

**KABOOM!**

"Kyle?" Kyira looked up at him as he looked back. She was blushing-she knew she was-as she realized how close and how tenderly he was holding her. "W-w-what's wrong?"

"Someone was aiming at you." Kyle moved out of her line of vision and a crater was were she had been. "If I hadn't pulled you out of the way, you'd be feathers and Lantern dust."

Kyira bit her lip for a moment. "Then…I guess thanks are in order."

"How about we catch the man responsible as a start?" Kyle's Lantern ring glowed and his disguise turned into the male Green Lantern Corp suit. Kyira's ring did the same but her suit was far different.

Her suit was more of dress with no back at all and a mini skirt that had slits up to her hips. She had green belts that hung from waist to hip on both sides, the silver buckle being the center of the "X". Her gloves were green and went to her elbows with black cuffs. Green bands were on her upper arms and her green boots were knee highs with stiletto heels over thigh high black socks. A green high collared vest took the place of a jacket to hide the 2 scars on her back. Kyle couldn't help BUT look her over. He liked what he saw, needless to say.

Her long hair-the same color as Rex's locks- was in a French twist, her bangs falling into her eyes as a mask matching his own hid her green lit gaze from the world. "I'm ready when you are, fellow Lantern. No one attacks a Lantern and gets away with it."

"No one attacks _you_ and gets away with it." Kyle corrected. "Let's go. He's getting away."

"Not for long he's not."

* * *

Rex: Did he just say what I think he just said?

-Kyle and Kyira disappear together-

Kazuma: Ah, young love...I think I'm goin' to be sick.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the update for these guys who bothered to review:

**RealityBreakGirl**

**PadFootCc**

**Trickster91**

**ShatteredNights**

**Wondergirl75**

**tab-sempai**

* * *

Rex wasn't pleased when Kyle offered to take Kyira to dinner but Shyira sent the pair off with a smile while holding her son back. It had gone pretty well until someone tried to demolish Kyira again at the restaurant. So much for their quiet night to catch up over dinner.

"I'm starting to think that no one likes having a Thanagarian Green Lantern." Kyira muttered to Kyle as the Thanagarian police escorted the bomber away.

"Thanagar loves you, Kyira. These fools are just radicals from the old ways." Kyle assured, his hands on her shoulders. "And their sentence will be far more since they attacked you, the Thanagar GL."

"I think I ought to go home, Kyle." The wingless she-hawk told her fellow GL. Kyle put his arm around her waist to lead her away.

"Home to your mother and brother?" He shook his head. "Sorry, Kyira, but I don't think that'll do them or you any good. The other Green Lanterns and I are in one of the towers. I'll take you to my place. You'll be safer there. No one would dare attack you with the Corp below, above and on either side of you." Kyle put his hand on her back and felt her tense up. "Kyira, what's wrong? You didn't get hit by any debris. My ring should've…"

"It's something under my skin…it's pulling on my skin from under it…" Kyira bit her lower lip. Kyle glanced at his ring and gently gripped her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to make sure that you're not just feeling phantom pains from 10 years ago." Kyle's ring glowed, giving him an x-ray of her back. He knew where her scars were and he directed his beam there instantly. "Oh, my God…" He shifted his hand down her arm as his beam ghosted her shoulder and went down her back. "Oh, my God…Kyira, move your left arm…" She rolled her shoulder slowly and Kyle gripped her arm to stop. "We need to get you to a doctor."

8-8-8

"It's a good thing you insisted that Lieutenant Hall-"

"Lantern Hall." Kyira corrected. "My mother's the Lieutenant."

"Of course. Forgive me, you look so much like your mother." The doctor smiled at the Lady Lantern laying on her stomach so the doc could look at her back. "Lantern Rainer, you were in the right when you brought her here. She does indeed have what you said. We're going to run some blood tests and then we'll let you know."

"Thanks, Doc." Kyle shook the Thanagarian doctor's hand before the winged male left. The male Lantern pulled up a seat next to the examination table and took Kyira's hand in his.

"You should go home, Kyle." Kyira told him softly. "I could call my mother and Rex. You need to get some sleep. And your ring needs to be recharged. You've used that ring to protect me all night."

"That night's still young, Ky. I won't leave your side. I swear."

* * *

If you feel like you're going to toss your cookies, Naruto is passing out barf buckets. And it is okay if you miss the bucket and get him.

Naruto: HEY!


End file.
